


A What Kind of Play Through?

by arcanicEmbers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Apparently that makes this an AU, Except for a couple of chapters it's mostly in order, Gen, Less a cohesive plot driven story, Maybe I'll do a plotted story to explain things drabbles can't answer if anyone wants to see that, More a series of little drabbles taking place within a single universe, Sans knows about resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanicEmbers/pseuds/arcanicEmbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human comes out of the ruins, covered in white powder. Sans knows where this is going. . . </p><p>Or does he?</p><p>A set of various one-shots detailing Frisk's adventures in the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk stepped out of the ruins, shivering at the wind against their skin. The blue and purple sweater they had on was warm. . . but not warm enough for snow and cold. Maybe if they just kept moving, they'd heat up a bit.

As they began to trudge through the snow, heedless of the shadowy figure that began to follow, they reached up to wipe their face with their sleeve. The child was covered in dusty splotches, and considering the sleeve was too, it didn’t help clean them off.

They thought, for a moment, of the place they'd just left. It had been nice and warm. Plus, there was a bed there, and it'd be much comfier than napping in the snow would be. They couldn't go back, though. The door had locked behind them. A shame, really. It was such a nice place too. . .  
They reached a bridge, still trying to get one of the more stubborn dust spots off. All it ended up doing was spreading it around. Failure, such a bitter taste. 

It was then they heard the sound of slow steps crunching into the snow behind them. The child turned around, eyes widening as a shadowy figure slowly moved closer.

It didn't reach them though, it stopped just short of them, and began to speak in a low and terrifying voice. 

“Human,” the voice spoke slowly. “Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” 

Frisk blinked as the figure moved into the light and held out his hand. The child stared at him, gave the white powder on their face another, nervous scrub, then reached out and grabbed his hand.

Pffffht.

~~

“Hehehe. . . The ol’ whoopie cushion in the hand trick. It’s ALWAYS funny.” He let the dark tone slip out of his voice, replacing it with the one where it was hard to just quite tell if he was joking or not as he studied the child.

They were covered in dust. It had been. . . Messy. Very messy. The sight twisted his soul. To think, he'd promised her that he'd protect the humans, and yet, so often this happened.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued, pretending not to see or care about all the red, even as the child tried to clean it off their face.

“Anyway, you're a human, right? That's hilarious. I'm sans. Sans the skeleton.” The human seemed to be calming down. They didn't look afraid of him at all anymore, and instead just seemed. . . Curious. 

Oh, Toriel. His best friend, gone.

All thanks to the human.

“I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now,” he continued, “but. . . y’know. . . I don't really care about capturing anyone. now my brother, Papyrus. . . he's a human hunting FANATIC. Hey, actually I think hes right over there. I have an idea. Go through the gate thingy. Yeah. Go right through. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.” 

The child held up a finger, the universal gesture for ‘gimme a minute’ and got that blank stare look that meant they were getting an item or something. Sans didn't really care. Whatever stalled the inevitability of losing- . . . Of a genocide run was good by him.

And then the focus snapped back into their eyes and in their hands was-

. . . 

“Wanna piece ‘a pie? Momma- uh. . . Toriel said food helps you make friends and it's really good! I helped make it!” A pie. Or rather, five sixths of a pie. One piece was missing, revealing a red sort of filling. They seemed to catch his look, and held it up closer, for inspection. 

“It's cherry! Toriel had a buncha them and said she wasn't gonna use them. So taught me how to make pie filling! . . . I, uh. . . I kind of spilled the mixing bowl the first time.” They rubbed at the flour on their cheek again. “It made a mess. Do you think your brother will not try to capture me if I give him a piece too? Being captured doesn't sound fun. . .”

Well.

This was going to be an interesting time.


	2. They Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk regrets their choices. How can Toriel ever forgive them for this?

Frisk was panicked. They’d done something terrible. It was probably the worst thing they’d ever done, and they couldn’t believe they’d actually done it.

The child was in the Ruins, and they were sitting on a pile of leaves, chewing on their nails. The froggit in the corner was shooting them looks occasionally. Did it know what they did? Did it know? They didn’t think they’d left any evidence on their sweater. . .

But the look on their face probably told everything. It told exactly what they had done. 

The child made a small whining noise and pulled the neck of their sweater up over their face.

Alright, it was okay. It was fine. They had a perfectly reasonable explanation. If they just told Toriel what happened and why, then they were sure it would be okay.

But what if it wasn’t? What if she was angry, and threw them out? 

What if they didn’t say anything? All they had to do was not tell her what happened. Maybe she wouldn’t question it. Maybe she wouldn’t ever figure it out.

No, they hadn’t even cleaned up. They’d just left everything there. Besides, even if they had cleaned up, they had scratches on their arms now. Scratches that hadn’t been there when the woman had left. Toriel would find out eventually, and then what? She’d be furious, and no explanation would make it better.

Okay, so they should just tell her. All they had to do was explain why they did it. She would understand, right? She had to understand. 

Maybe she would be disappointed. They would understand that. They were disappointed in themself too. They could handle that. 

Maybe she’d be angry. As long as it was just a little bit of anger, they thought they could handle it. They figured that they would be able to deal with it.

But what if she was really furious? What if she was so mad that she kicked the child out? Frisk had broken one of the very, very few rules they’d had. It was understandable that she’d be-

“Oh! There you are.” Oh no. To late. They pulled the sleeves down over their hands and turned to try and smile. “Hello, my child. I though you would have stayed in the room. . . Oh, it is no trouble.” She smiled down and reached down to grab Frisk’s hand, to lead them to where ever they would go next.

The child gave it away by wincing, and the goat women looked concerned, then crouched down to study their hand. 

“Oh- You are hurt! Who did this?” The sting of the cuts faded as she healed them with magic. “I can make sure you get an apology for this.” But this was their fault, it was all their fault and-

“Please do not cry, my child.” Toriel sounded even more concerned and quickly wiped their eyes. “I will not harm them, I shall just make sure they apologize.”

“It was. . . It was me. I did something bad,” they muttered. The woman’s eyes widened slightly in shock? Disbelief? 

The child sniffled and looked down, ashamed. “I. . . I took more then one piece of candy and I accidentally knocked the bowl over and it broke and there’s candy and class everywhere and I’m really, really sorry, I was just really hungry because I haven’t eaten since before I fell down here and-”

“Shh.” Toriel hugged them, humming softly. “It is alright. Taking a few extra pieces of candy is hardly a crime, especially since you have not eaten in. . . how long? I can clean up the glass and get a new bowl to replace that one. It is not a big deal.” It wasn’t? Even though they’d done something bad and broken things?

“You are all right now, and that is what matters. Come now, my child, it is time to go home.”

. . . Maybe they could get used to living there.


	3. The Human's Special Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus encounters the human only to be surprised when they unleash a special attack of their own! What could it be?

It was a long walk from the path to Waterfall back to their house, Papyrus mused to himself. It had been easy enough to manage earlier, but now, as he dragged one of his legs through the snow, it was much more. . . challenging.

The skeleton had managed to capture the human twice. The first time had been even easier then he had expected. It had taken just a few rounds before he had been able to scoop up the human (were they all this tiny?) and bring them back to the specially made capture zone. How they escaped, he wasn't sure, but the second time he faced them, it had been a bit more of a challenge.

Nothing that the Great Papyrus couldn't handle, of course. He had, once again, quite amazingly captured them! Even if had taken a bit more effort, they were soon safely back in his gara- in the capture zone. This time, he was sure they would stay. He even cut up a hot dog in the food, the way he had to in order to keep that past of a dog busy. Granted, this was a human and not a dog, but were they really so different? After all, the human seemed to curl up and try to nap on the bed, they had a stick, and they seemed to relax in his arms when he applied gentle pats to the head.

Clearly humans and dogs were related, somehow. Of course, that might have thrown a bone in his theory that humans were descended from skeletons, considering there was absolutely no way he was related to that little beast, but he supposed that he might be wrong somewhere.

Sure, it didn't happen often, but occasional it did.

This had been the third time they'd escaped, however. He'd gone to track them down, found them right in the very same spot, and then-

Well, the fight had been valiant. He'd done his very best to once again subdue the human before they could manage to get past him, but they had managed to avoid even his strongest attacks. Perhaps if he had been able to use his special attack, they would have gotten captured again. It was, however, not meant to be. That annoying dog had stolen it, and now he would have to go and find it if he wanted the attack back.

Now. . . wasn't the time for that, however. He hadn't expected the human to have their own special attack, not after the many sessions of them doing utterly nothing but refusing to fight him, but as it turned out, they did. 

The skeleton wasn't even halfway back to Snowdin yet, and his good leg was beginning to grow tired of heaving the other around. Of all the places for their special attack to hit it just had to be his leg, didn't it?

Ah, well. There was nothing much he could do about it now. The human had one. He, astoundingly, had failed. 

Maybe he wasn't cut out to be in the royal guard after all. No, wait, that couldn't be true. After all, he'd captured the human twice, hadn't he? It wasn't his fault they were wiggly and extremely good at escape. He'd still captured them twice, which was twice more then anyone else had captured them.

He laughed, his voice echoing slightly. No, he was still the absolute best human capturer. That would never change, even if his quarry had managed to elude his grasp this one time. No, the next time he would surely capture them! Then he would have everything he ever wanted. All the prestige and-

The skeleton had been so lost in his thoughts that he stumbled forward and had to flail madly to keep from face planting in the snow. One of his hands smacked something, and he realized with a rather cheerful grin that the building he had smacked was, in fact, his own. 

Excellent. That was exactly what he needed. Some time to recover from the humans special attack, some nice delicious spaghetti, and then! Then he would take them, and he would return them to the capture zone! It was an absolutely brilliant plan, and he'd put it into effect as soon as he could. For starters, however, he had to actually get to the house.

Ten minutes and a good amount of huffing and puffing as he tried to drag himself into the house, he finally managed to drop against the couch, lifting his good leg and draping it over the edge as he did. The other leg, the leg that had fallen victim to the human's attack, was left to sit on the floor.

“Hey bro,” a voice called down as Sans took a moment to open the door to his room. “You capture the human again?”

“. . . No,” he replied, the pout evident in his voice as he slumped into the couch. “I have. . . failed to capture the human. They, however, have succeeded in capturing me!” 

\---

Sans finally peered out of the room, the look of confusion soon replaced by a loud snicker as he saw his brother's predicament. The snicker was echoed by a small quiet giggle from the child (thankfully no longer covered in flour, that had creeped him out) who was currently latched onto his brother's leg.

“It's not funny, Sans! I can't figure out how to make them let go! No amount of pleading or bribery could make them release their grip from my limb! This is truly the most heinous of attacks.” The taller skeleton ranted as his older brother wondered down the stares, crouching to study the child.

“Alright, let's see if I can't get 'em off ya. Hm. . . Hey kiddo, how's about lettin' going of my bro, huh? He needs that leg.” 

Frisk just giggled at him again and latched tighter onto the bone. Luckily for the skeletons, however, they didn't leave it there.

“I'll let him go,” they stated, looking up at Sans, “when he says the magic words. He hasn't said them yet.” 

It only took the short skeleton a few moments to figure it out, and that got him to chuckle again. 

“Well Pap, not much I can do to help you out here. I didn't imagine you giving them the cold shoulder, though.” 

“What! I, the Great Papyrus, have not been giving them the 'cold shoulder!' Besides, as you can plainly see, they have my leg, not my shoulder! Either way, I have been nothing but polite- . . . Oh. Wait.” He lifted his leg and stared at Frisk for a moment while they simply stared back.

“Human. . . Would you please free my leg?” They nodded and let go, landing on the not too distant ground as they did. Papyrus hoisted his leg in the air to study it, then cackled cheerfully. 

“Well! I, of course, knew that they would let go if I did that. I was just. . . allowing them to ride on the way here! It was all a part of my ingenious plan to catch them off guard and once again capture-” Frisk cut him off by climbing up the couch and staring at him.

“But. . . you just said I caught you. Does that mean we can hang out now, or do I really have to go back to the capture zone? 'Cause. . . if you say I have to go back to the capture zone, I'll use my real special attack.” There was a moment of silence before Papyrus squinted at the human.

“There's nothing you can do that would- Oh. Not that, human! Anything but that!”

And so Frisk escaped a third capture and launched directly into friendship time with Papyrus by using their special attack.

The fabled puppy dog eyes. He was no match for them.


	4. Snowed in Snowdin Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to take a break from the cold and rest in the nice warm Inn for. . . two minutes, give or take.

Snowdin was one of those small towns where everybody knew everyone else, and everyone viewed each other as a large, extended family. They didn't always spend days together, but it could be rest assured that anybody who needed help of any sort only had to look to the nearest neighbor and ask.

The Inn was inexpensive for what it was; a warm resting place for any weary traveler who just wanted to get in out of the cold for a little while. A place to sleep, feel safe, and wake up the next morning, rejuvenated and ready to go about whatever might come next, be it a hike to see the large ever locked door of the ruins, a visit with the locals, a fight with a skeleton. . .

Now, however, was not the time to worry about the up coming fight with Papyrus, as concerned as the child was over how it would work out. Granted, they didn't actually intend to 'fight' him, so to speak, but the encounter was there. They weren't too sure how long a fight with him would last, and if it went on too long. . .

Then again, Toriel had let them go quickly enough, and from everything they knew about the skeleton, it wouldn't be too hard to convince him to let them go along their journey. At least the next location wasn't too cold. Waterfall was the perfect balance of the chill and heat of its neighbors and, admittedly, their favorite.

Again, though, that was in the future. Now they were at the inn, sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall. Sleep wasn't coming easily to them, so they had chosen to think instead. The bed had been too comfortable to resist, though, and since the room was already booked, they figured there was little harm in taking advantage of it.

They'd have to make a plan. The child didn't believe for a moment that it would get easier from there on out; especially since fighting wasn't an option. Not to a pacifist. So, they supposed they might as well think of who was coming up.

Papyrus, for sure. He didn't seem weak, but he had been nothing but excited since they'd left the Ruins and met him and his brother. Sans, thankfully, hadn't expressed any sort of interest in fighting. That was good, very good indeed. One less battle to worry about.

Papyrus. . . hmm. The same tactic as with Toriel might work. Don't get hit and keep sparing him until he let up. As for after him, they really didn't know. They'd caught the name 'Undyne' but they didn't have enough of an idea of her personality to handle her. They probably wouldn't until they met her, either. 

The fight they were most concerned about was Asgore. Toriel had specifically spoken about him when they were leaving, and while they'd never seen him fight before, they could only imagine that the King of Monsters wouldn't be easy to beat, especially since the goat woman had implied that there were others.

They hadn't been there for that. It made them wonder, where the others children too? Judging by the toy knife and ribbon they'd found, at least one of them was. But what could-

A flash of yellow against the bright snow caught their eyes and they shifted to peer out the window. Of course they'd realized early on that Flowey was following them. He hadn't actually tried to do anything to them, but that didn't meant they trusted him. He was up to something, but they knew how to spot him before he got close enough to do any damage. They'd be just fine.

Maybe it was just the atmosphere in the Inn, the perfect balance between body temperature and hot, or the cozy blankets that smelt faintly of lavender, but the desire to dismiss all future worries for the moment and curl up was highly tempting. Still, they knew sleep wasn't going to work. Then again, they could just bury their face in the blanket for a way and daydream. There was just one thing they had to do before they allowed themselves to get distracted.

They glanced over at Frisk, sleeping soundly on their face, and couldn't help but giggle, before hopping to their feet and lightly tucking them under the blanket. Then, they dropped down to the floor sat, pulling the remaining blanket over their head and taking a deep breath.

Yep, that was definitely lavender. It was the scent equivalent of a lullaby, and even if they couldn't truly sleep anymore, it still soothed them. 

Whatever the future might hold for Frisk, the child deserved something good. When the other child had woken them up from what they thought had been their death, they had not only felt the others Soul, they had felt their mind too. Everything Frisk had ever been through or experienced, they knew. 

The two were similar in a way. Frisk had been abandoned on the mountain, left alone to disappear without a trace. They had come to the mountain because they'd had nothing left to keep them from wanting to disappear. And both had found something they didn't expect. An entire world tucked under ground, away from the eyes of humans, a forgotten prison.

Monsters had welcomed them both with open arms. They'd made a mistake and lost all of that. Frisk. . . 

Well, only time would tell what the newest human to fall into the Underground would do. If there was one thing that Chara knew for absolute certain, though, it was that they weren't going to miss it for the world.


	5. On The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does the Human have Papyrus' scarf?

Undyne had heard about the human from Alphys. The scientist was monitoring the cameras, and part of her job was to send word to all the members of the Royal Guard if a human was caught on them. Unfortunately, Alphys. . . Might have been a bit distracted with anime. She’d only gotten the memo about it when the human reached the bridge to Snowdin. 

The entire area before Snowdin was up to the dog branch of the Guard, but knowing Papyrus, he’d try his best to get involved. He’d insisted on building all manners of traditional puzzles between the old Ruins entrance and the town. If the human was already to the bridge. . .

She called him immediately after she got word. 

“Papyrus! Come on, pick up, pick up-”

“Hello, Undyne! You’ll never believe what I found. It’s a human!” Oh thank Asgore, he was still alive. The monster breathed a small sigh of relief when she heard his over excited voice.

“I know, Alphys told me. Here’s the plan. Leave this one for me, alright? I’ll take care of them.” It couldn’t come down to a fight. If it did, then Papyrus wasn’t going to make it. 

When he’d first shown up to beg to be invited into the Royal Guard, she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t found him a bit annoying. She’d even thought it was a prank at first. After all, what kind of monster thought it was a good idea to wake up the head of the Royal Guard at bumfuck o’clock in the morning if they wanted to join up? 

And then when she’d found him out there in the morning looking exactly the same as he had when she’d slammed the door, she’d had to admit that he didn’t seem to have any ill intent. And so she’d told him that she’d give him a test to see if he could handle it.

That test revealed a few things about him. 

The first thing it told her was that he was actually pretty tough. Hell, he’d managed to get some good hits on her even after she’d stopped going easy on him. That part had proven to her that she might be able to let him into the guard after all.

The second part of the test proved the exact opposite. She’d pitted him against some training dummies (after ensuring they were ghost free, of course. Granted, her personal training dummy did have one, but physical attacks wouldn’t hurt them too bad. Besides, they knew how to dodge so they didn’t get hit too much.) 

The training dummies never broke. He never actually hit them with what would have been a final blow. There were points when he could have, but he always pulled his punch so that it would never quite reach. And when she’d asked him why, he’d simply respond “Because it would be a shame to see them fall to pieces.” 

“That’s the whole point of a training dummy. The next time you fight one, I want you to fight it until it breaks. Got it?” 

He tried. She could see it on his face, but when it came down to it. . .

He just couldn’t do it.

“But Undyne,” the voice on the other end of the phone spoke, “I captured them! They’re locked securely in my garage, right now!” He sounded so cheerful. That was a good thing, though. It meant that he was alright.

“Good job.” He wouldn’t kill them, though. That’d fall to her. Then again, if he had captured them, then they were likely weak. He was able to fight, he just couldn’t kill. And if he’d already brought them back to his garage. . .

“Listen, Papyrus, bring them to the edge of Waterfall. I’ll take it from there, okay?” 

“Excellent! I shall just retrieve the human, and then we’ll be on our way. And once I bring them to you, will I finally get to made a member of the Royal Guard?” 

This might be a good thing. With that last soul, Asgore would become a god. The humans would be eradicated, once and for all. Perhaps she could order him to guard over the monsters still in the Underground while Asgore and the rest of the Royal Guard dealt with the humans. It would keep him safe and out of the way, and after all was said and done, the humans would be eradicated. 

“Yes, Papyrus. Deliver me the human and you’ll get to be a full fledged member of the Royal Guard.” 

“Oh, goodie!” She smiled slightly at his tone. It wouldn't be unreasonable to say she considered Papyrus an honorary little brother, and she’d do everything in her power to make sure he was safe. He was her best friend, other than Alphys, but. . . 

Alphys was a different type of friend. Not that she was ready to admit that to the Royal Scientist just yet. 

The line went silent for a moment and her grin turned into a frown. Papyrus, quiet? Shit. 

“Papyrus, are you there? What’s going on?”

“Everything is just fine, Undyne!” He sounded off, though. Nervous. “I still have the human and I will definitely be bringing them to you as soon as possible, right where you specified. I just need to go to the bathroom first!” Click. Undyne glanced at the phone, then set it down and quickly started to put on her armor. 

He’d lost the human. It had probably escaped through the bars of the cage. Papyrus wasn’t too good at estimating size, and most of his cage traps were large enough for even her to slip through. A puny human would get through easily. 

If the human was out, it might be able to recover, and if it could do that. . . The skeleton might not be able to capture it so easily again. It’d be alright, though, she could rush over there. 

Just as soon as she finished getting her armor on.

~*~*~*~

By the time she was ready to go, she’d gotten a string of messages from Papyrus.

 

COOLSKELETON95 said: ALRIGHT, THE HUMAN IS CAPTURED! NOT THAT THEY EVER STOPPED BEING CAPTURED. I WILL MEET YOU AT WATERFALL!

 

COOLSKELETON95 said: I MIGHT BE RUNNING A BIT LATE I STARTED SOME SPAGHETTI TO FEED THE HUMAN AND IT’S NOT READY YET.

 

COOLSKELETON95 said: THE HUMAN IS STILL DEFINETLY CAPTURED AND THEY’RE EATING SPAGHETTI AS WE SPEAK. THEY ARE TAKING A LONG TIME, BUT THAT ARE HIGHLY ENJOYING MY FOOD, NO NEED TO WORRY.

 

COOLSKELETON95 said: THEY ARE STILL IN THE CAPTURE ZONE  
COOLSKELETON95 said: I’LL BRING THEM SHORTLY  
COOLSKELETON95 said: JUST GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES

The last message had been sent about twenty minutes before. If he was waiting for her there, he’d have sent another. 

Damnit! The human must have overpowered him. She made a mental note to tell Asgore they needed armor that didn’t take half an hour to put on as she grabbed her spears and ran out the door. 

~*~*~*~

He hadn’t shown up to the meeting. He hadn’t shown up and he hadn’t gotten in touch with her, and knowing the skeleton they way she did, that could only mean one thing. 

The human was going to pay. 

~*~*~*~

She saw them walking along the upper bridge, and her anger only increased. Wrapped around the human’s neck was an all too familiar scarf. They paused to tug it, untying it from the firm knot to hang a bit looser around the neck, and that tore it. She took only a moment to aim, and then summoned spears. 

They ran. Of course they ran. And occasionally a spear would slice up and hit their arm or leg, but it never hit anywhere vital. Undyne was starting to see how the human had managed to escape Papyrus, they were slippery. 

Undyne knew something they didn’t, however. The bridge would soon end. And then there’d be nowhere left for the human to go.

She stepped forward, spear at the ready. The human was smaller than expected, but that didn’t make it any less dangerous. 

“Papyrus didn’t show up to our meeting.” She kept her voice low and curt as she moved. Thump. Thump. Thump. “I think you’d know a little something about that, wouldn’t you?”

“I. . .” They back to the edge and glanced over the edge, then back to Undyne. Their hands nervously fiddled with the end of the scarf. “I’m sorry, I. . . It’s my fault-”

“I know it’s your fault! You even stole his scarf, you little-”

“I didn’t!” It was a lie, but she couldn’t help but hesitate. The human had spoke with such conviction that it was hard not too. “I didn’t steal it! I. . . I was really cold, and he let me borrow it.” 

“You expect me to believe that?” She shook her head and stepped forward. “Then why wasn’t he at our meeting? Why did you say that was your fault? Why- . . . Why are you pulling out your phone!?”

They had indeed pulled their phone, and they turned it toward the warrior, who hesitated for an entirely different reason. Was this. . . some sort of trick? 

The human had pulled up a picture. Sure enough, it was Papyrus, passed out on his racecar bed. He was already missing the scarf, and someone had tucked him in. The fact that they had this. . .

“What were you doing in his room?”

“Hanging out. We’re friends!”   
She studied it for a moment, then stepped back. 

“Be that as it may. You’ve done nothing to earn my trust.” 

. . . It would have been easy to kill the human. She could have brought the spears down directly on top of them. Instead. . . 

She brought them down on the bridge and severed it. The human might die from the fall, and if not, it would weaken them. She had to go check on Papyrus, had to make sure he was okay. And if they really had made friends. . . 

Killing the human suddenly became much harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Heavy Child  
> he is only bones"  
>  \- katta, 2k16


	6. Where do we go from Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and the Human have their epic fight!
> 
> . . .
> 
> It doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's probably going to be a pretty direct continuation from this chapter. Sooo here ya go.

Honestly?

They wanted Waterfall to be over.

Undyne was ruthless, and they just wanted to get away from her. Granted, she hadn’t shown up too much since she sent them off a bridge, which they were _very_ grateful for.

After they’d fallen off of the bridge, things had gotten a bit fuzzy.

They had hit hard, and all the breath had been knocked out of their lungs. And while they were laying there, struggling to breath, they heard a voice. It was soft and gentle, and almost reminded them of Toriel.

“It sounds like it came from over here. . . Oh! You’ve fallen down, haven’t you? Are you okay? Here, get up. . . Chara, huh? That’s a nice name. My name is. . .”

They woke up before the voice could introduce itself, and that was a bit sad. They were almost fond of the warm and positive voices they heard between resuming from previous saves. Granted, this one was different. Usually the voice was deep and almost sad. This time it had been higher, and more surprised. Happier, too.

Either way, the last memories of it were fading, so they stood and began to walk, trudging through the knee high water. It soaked into their shoes and made them shiver, but there was no other way to go, so they began to trudge forward.

Well, on the bright side, Undyne hadn’t followed them down. They were safe enough for the moment-

The dummy they had walked by appeared in front of them.

Oh, shoot.

~~

They finally got back on the path after a few smaller fights (and another Undyne encounter), and they were more than delighted to see Monster Kid again. The dinosaur looking kid was a bit over eager for Undyne to, well, kill them, but honestly? They were sweet and energetic, and Frisk couldn’t quite bring themself to be mad at them.

Which. . . In hindsight, made what was going on a lot harder.

“Yo!” They had turned around to see their newest friend, fresh from getting dragged off by Undyne. They approached slowly, hesitantly, and Frisk waited for the monster to resume.

“Yo, I know I’m not supposed to be here, but. . . I wanna ask you something.” They hesitated and wiggled slightly, anxiously. “Man, I’ve never had to ask anyone this before. . . Umm. . . Yo, you’re human, right?”

Frisk just nodded, smiling slightly at the monster. “Yes. I’m human. I would have mentioned it earlier, but. . .”

“Haha! Man, I knew it! . . . Well, I know it now, I mean. Undyne told me, um ‘stay away from that human.’ So, like, umm. . . I guess that makes us enemies or something.” Their smile dipped back into a frown. Where. . . Where they going to have to fight this one, too? Then again, it seemed like they’d Spare them after not too much convincing, so it wouldn’t be too hard.

“But,” they continued, “I kinda stink at that. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?”

_Yes or no_? . . . Well, they guessed they could try.

“You’re. . .” They needed a good insult? What was a good insult?

_Doodoo head._ Perfect.

“You’re a doodoo head.”

“Huh? Yo, that. . .” They paused and shook their head. “That’s your idea of something mean? My sister says that to me ALL THE TIME. Guess I have to do it, haha.” They paused again and took a deep breath, puffing themself up. “Yo, I. . . I hate your guts.”

There was a long pause between the two as Frisk waited for them to continue.

“Man, I. . . I’m such a turd.” That wasn’t what they expected, but alright. “I’m. . . I’m gonna go home now.”

“Alright. See you aroun- Ah! No!” They had turned to run off and fell. They were dangling off the wall now, and they looked. . . frightened. Truly frightened.

“Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!” They started to move forward and then-

Undyne stepped forward.

They glanced between her and Monster Kid. It didn’t seem like she was moving to help them, and she was even reaching for a spear- But if they fell. . . Frisk didn’t know how far it was, but it would hurt, at least, and even if Undyne was going to kill them, they couldn’t let that happen.

They ran forward and reached down, grabbing Monster Kid and pulling them up and back onto the bridge. They could feel their friend (because even if they’d tried to fight Frisk still considered them such), shaking, and they were too. There was another heavy clank as Undyne stepped forward and-

Monster Kid stood up and turned to face her.

“Y. . . y. . .yo, dude. If. . . If y-you wanna hurt my friend, you’re gonna have to get through me first.” Frisk peered around to see Undyne. . . back off? She really backed off? Monster Kid turned back to her and smiled.

“She’s gone. . . Yo, you really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, haha. We’ll just have to be friends instead.” And Frisk grinned back at them. The Monster Kid laughed and then glanced back. “Man, I should really go home. I bet my parents are worried sick about me!” They turned and started to leave, but not before calling back one final “Later dude!”

Frisk couldn’t help but smile. The young monster was adorable, and they needed to go find them later, maybe after the handled the whole everyone wanted them to die thing. Either way, that was an issue for later. At the moment, they had a journey to finish. They turned and began to walk, hoping that they wouldn’t see Undyne again for a good while.

It took about a minute and a half.

~~

“Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That’s how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world would be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far. . . I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago. . .”

. . .

“No, you know what?” Her tone shifted from stoic and steady to quicker paced and louder one. “Screw it! Why should I tell you that story? NGAAAAAAAAH!”

Her helmet was gone, and Frisk couldn’t tell if she had taken it off, or if it had just. . . vanished.

“You’re standing in the way of everybody’s hopes and dreams! Alphys’ history books made me think that humans were cool, with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen, but you? You’re just a coward, hiding behind that _kid_ so you could run away from me again! And let’s not forget that wimpy goody-two-shoes shtick. You know what would be more valuable to everyone? If you just. . . gave up!”

She jumped down, spear in hand, and Frisk braced themself.

It didn’t hurt them, but their soul glowed and changed to a Green color, limiting their movements. The spear. . . ended up in their hands, somehow, and then spears were flying at them.

_Block!_

They held the spear in front of them, the new ones colliding with it and vanishing. Undyne seemed almost impressed. That. . . turned out to be a bad thing.

The number of spears increased, though the speed varied enough to throw them off. Occasionally they wouldn’t manage to block one and it would smack into them. They held out, though, and as soon as their soul turned red again. . .

_Run!_

They booked it, running past Undyne to try and get away and-

Clawed fingers dug into the back of their sweater and picked them up. The child froze and then began to wiggled around as much as they could, not that it had any effect.

“Okay, okay, quit squirming.” She turned and started walking, child tucked under one arm. Frisk made a valiant effort, but they were low on HP from the battle. In the end, they had no choice but to just sort of. . . accept their fate, whatever it might be.

_This isn’t good. She wasn’t supposed to do that._

They were carried all the way back to the fish shaped house that they had guessed was Undyne’s, and as they moved, they had to wonder. What was she planning? They’d expected her to try and kill them in a fight, not capture them like Papyrus had, so. . . What was going on? Was she just taking them back there because it would be easier? Did she wanted to give Asgore the satisfaction of-

_No, he wouldn’t take satisfaction in that._

It couldn’t be that. Well, they were heading inside, they were about to find out.

Undyne got a better grip on them, hoisted them high above her head and slammed them down into-

. . .

A pile of assorted pillows and blankets?

“W. . . What?” They sat up, a spare pillow falling off their head, and glanced up at the smirking fish monster. “I thought you were going to-”

“Yeah, well. I called Papyrus, and he gave a glowing review. Between that and you snagging Monster Kid before he fell, I figured I’d give you a little test.” Her smirk turned into a large, fanged grin. “So, _human_ how do you feel about cooking lessons?”

. . .

_. . ._

_Is it too late to try running again?_

 


End file.
